


Defining Destiny

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child loses his father and steps into destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



The boy was already covered in black soot, some ashes falling like snow into his bright red hair and across those long eyelashes. He could only stare at the rippling heat of the fire, knowing he was safe. His daddy had put him here, told him to stay, and he knew he had to.

Why wasn't his daddy coming back from the fire?

He coughed, hard, the smoke still trying to clear from his lungs.

The hands that gently picked him up were not his father's...but they promised care, and the young boy turned into them, falling into fate.


End file.
